Simalakama
by sketchymudkipz
Summary: Daniel menggenggam buah simalakama di tangannya. Jika ia makan, ia harus menyendiri dari yang lain. Tetapi jika tidak, ia harus berperang dengan "mereka bertiga". Warning: Triple Alliance War, Latin Hetalia. Gaje, abal, dan jelek. RnR?


Yay, finally! Bisa juga nih internet diajak kompromi. Sketchy sekarang ngesubmit fic rekues dari temen Sketchy, ~SunnyGreen. Hoalah. Ini ngga banyak mencangkup banyak history, so maaf ya.

Pelajaran Sejarah kali ini adalah **Triple Alliance War.**

**Characters: **Paraguay (Daniel), Argentina (Martin), Brazil (Luciano), dan Uruguay (Sebastian). Beberapa penyebutan karakter South America yang lain. Dan oh, itu presiden Paraguay namanya kalau nggak salah Solano Lòpez.**  
><strong>

**Warning: **Historical fic, ngga jelas, abalan, nggak level, banyak deh.**  
><strong>

**Rating: **Kagak tau ah. T kali?**  
><strong>

****Disclaimers: ****Hetalia is forever Himaruya's. Karakter Latin Hetalia dimiliki oleh pemilik masing-masing. (Kebanyakan ngga tau authornya.)

Okay then, let's just get on with it :)

"_Menjauihi diri dari dunia dan menutup mata memang menyakitkan. Tapi masuk ke dalam dunia dan dipaksa menutup mata lebih menyakitkan."_

—_Orang Indo yang namanya rahasia. Cuma gue yang tau. :P_

* * *

><p><em>Mengapa harus aku?<em>

_._

_._

_._

Sudah terlalu banyak badan yang membusuk di wajah bumi ini.

Daniel tidak perlu membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Semuanya telah menceritakan semua yang terjadi di hadapannya. Ia bisa merasakan pengapnya udara karena tangisan dan darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir, bercampur menjadi satu. Ia bisa mendengar jeritan di setiap sudut, dan setiap kali satu jeritan berakhir, dua lagi muncul menggantikan. Ia bisa merasakan sebagian dirinya jatuh, hancur, setiap detik yang ia habisi.

Ia tidak perlu bergerak untuk mencari tahu, karena jika ia bergerak, _mereka bertiga _akan menghabisi setengah lagi bagian dari dirinya.

_Seharusnya ini sudah berhenti, k-kan?_

Sebuah cahaya dengan frustrasinya berusaha menerobos untuk mencapai mata tertutup Daniel, tetapi bagaimanapun itu hanya berhasil mencapai kulitnya yang telah diselimuti debu. Ia mengernyit sedikit, merasakannya. Entah sinar matahari atau pantulan dari kilau pedang, Daniel tidak mau tahu. Tetapi hembusan napas yang bersengger di lehernya mengganggunya lebih dari apapun, seakan-akan pemiliknya tersenyum sinis. Tangan sang pemilik juga sangat membuatnya stress, sudah lama menutupi matanya. Martin tersenyum melihat Daniel berhenti menggeliat keluar dari terkamannya.

"Lepaskan," Daniel menggeram. Martin hanya tertawa kecil. Luciano mengikuti, Sebby hanya mengutarakan rasa tidak sabarannya dengan mendecak. "Lepaskan, keparat bajingan."

_Mengapa kalian tidak mau berhenti?_

_Kita sudah sepakat untuk mengakhiri semua ini..._

Martin mengeratkan genggamannya, menatap Daniel dari belakang. Ia bisa membaca jelas apa yang melaju pesat di dalam pikiran Daniel.

"Belum, Dani." Jawabnya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang memuakkan. "Urusan kita belum selesai."

_...kan?_

"M-maksudmu?"

"Cih, maksudku, apa _maksudmu_ mencoba bergerilya sesudah perang kita?" Lu ikut tersenyum, mengejek. "Kau sadar kan, kalau kau tidak punya teman?"

.

.

.

_Terisolasi._

Kata tersebut mengiang di telinga Daniel, tanpa asal muasal yang jelas. Memasuki pikirannya, menerjang masuk ke dalam hatinya, dan meremukkannya_—_

_TIDAK._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Seketika masa lalunya luntur menjadi seputih salju.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Señor López, mengapa aku tidak boleh berbicara dengan mereka?"<em>

_Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab._

" _Señor! Jawab aku!"_

_López membalikkan badannya, menatap negara yang belum lama telah merdeka itu. Ia menaikkan alis matanya. "Tujuanku adalah membuatmu lebih mandiri dan tidak perlu bantuan dari negara tetangga." Nadanya tajam dan keras, dengan sedikit bentakan di dalamnya. "Lihat mereka."_

_Tangan López menggestur banyak figur jauh di luar rumah Daniel. Daniel mengenal semuanya. Sebastian bertengkar dengan Luciano dan Martin tentang bagaimana keduanya selalu ikut campur urusan dalam negrinya. Miguel beradu mulut dengan Catalina; Fransisco, Maria, Juilo serta Manuel secara jelas tidak senang dengan berisiknya keadaan keduanya. Hanya Daniel yang tidak memiliki keributan sama sekali di gambar tersebut._

"_Kau mau itu semua terjadi denganmu?" López sedikit menghardik Daniel. Daniel menatap López._

"_Bagaimana kalau nantinya kita benar-benar hidup di bawah batu?"_

_López mendengus. Ia menarik Daniel ke arah mejanya, menunjukkan petanya. Ia menempatkan jarinya di sebuah bagian dari Brazil._

"_Kalau kamu memang ingin berinteraksi dengan mereka, kita akan memajukanmu dengan menyambungkanmu ke pesisir Atlantik," ia melingkari daerah tersebut, "Dengan mengambil sedikit bagian dari Brazil."_

_Daniel menatapnya tidak percaya._

_Itu jauh lebih buruk. Pilihan yang aneh._

_Invasi? Perang? Mengapa López masih ingin melihat mayat bergelimpangan saat setiap perang berakhir? Mengapa López masih kuat melihat pedang menebas nyawa orang, mendengar jeritan mereka yang tidak akan berhenti sekali dimulai...?_

" _S-señor, k-kau tahu banyak penduduk tidak bersalah akan jatuh sebagai korban, kan...?" Daniel mundur beberapa langkah. Ia takut apa yang akan bosnya lakukan terhadap negaranya; mengembargo semuanya dari negara tetangga? Bersiap untuk berperang? "Apakah kau yakin tidak ada jalan lain...?"_

"_Kalau kau makan buah simalakama, ibumu mati, kalau tidak, bapakmu mati. Terserahmulah."_

_Mengapa semua pilihan harus menyakitkan?_

* * *

><p>Ia sadar bahwa menutup mata dan menyendiri dari semua negara lain sangat menyakitkan. Tetapi mendapati dirinya diantara negara lain dengan mata yang <em>dipaksa <em>menutup lebih menyakitkan lagi.

Dan sekarang López sudah mati, menyerang mereka mungkin sebaiknya disingkirkan dari pilihannya kalau saja tidak diam pasrah hanya akan membawa lebih banyak korban jiwa yang akan mereka telan hidup-hidup.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Dunia adalah bak buah simalakama._

_Dimakan salah, dibiarkan salah._

_Dan Daniel sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan terhadap buah tersebut._

* * *

><p><em>"Muero con mi patria."<em>

_"I'll die with my Fatherland."_

_—Solano Lòpez  
><em>

* * *

><p>ASDASDASD GAJELAS BANGET ;A;<p>

Ini abalan huhuhuhu/curhat

Tapi yang penting selesai lah. ASDASDAD seneng.

Oke author's notes about the history:

~**Triple Alliance War** adalah perang diantara **Paraguay vs Uruguay-Brazil-Argentina.**

~Perang ini adalah perang **paling brutal di South America**, menghabisi **setengah** dari penduduk Paraguay dan **90% populasi para pria**. Pembunuhan tersebut bahkan **berlangsung _setelah _perang tersebut berakhir**.

~Gara-gara ini **Paraguay kalah** telak, butuh berdekade untuk memperbaiki kerusakan tersebut. Padahal yang **memulai perangnya adalah Paraguay**. Dalam sisi lain, **Brazil jadi bangkrut berat** tetapi masih bertahan di negara dengan ekonomi terbaik di South America. **Argentina jadi yang ke-dua**, dan akhirnya **Uruguay terlepas dari pemerintahan Brazil dan Argentina** yang pengennya ikut campur banget.

~Paraguay dulu **nggak punya temen**. Dulu, pemerintahannya **nggak ngebolehin Paraguay berinteraksi** sama negara tetangga. Kayak mengucilkan diri gitu. Pilihan lain adalah **berperang dengan Brazil.** Tentu aja Daniel nggak mau keduanya dong. Ini kan karena emang **terpaksa**.

~INI BUKAN CHAPTER STORY! Cuma one-shot! Maaf semua, lupa Sketchy bilang. Tentu saja nggak lengkap history-nya. Screw histroy, everything is hard to write _accordingly_.

Dan oh ya, **terimakasih** **semua**, yang baca~


End file.
